Mayumi Tanaka
Maja Tsuki Tanaki '(''Mei Tsuki Tanaki 明依月田中) - jest jedną z najlepszych graczy VRMMORPG. W grach ten sam nick - Venaya, jednak udostępnia informacje o prawdziwym imieniu. Charakter remont Relacje Anna Sawa Piotr Evans Alexandra Taiga Akano Umi Jakub Uchiki Koutarou Thanv Mayahuel Ikari Natalia Neko Wygląd Realny świat Maja jest wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną o jasnej cerze. Ma długie czarne włosy, które najczęściej są rozpuszczone - i błękitne oczy, jednak nosi fioletowe soczewki. Gra Sword Art Online Maja ma długie fioletowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jej strój jest typowy dla SAO w odcieniach fioletowego. Alfheim Online Ma długie brązowe włosy i fioletowe oczy. Jej strój jest typowy dla ALO w odcieniach czerwonego. Jej skrzydła również są czerwone. thumb|left|115px Land of Brave Warriors Maja jest szczupłą dziewczyną o białej cerze. Ma niebieskie oczy. W jej lewym oku czasami "rozpala się" błękitny ogień. Jej czarne włosy związane są w dwa kucyki. Prawy kucyk jest ewidentnie krótszy od lewego. Na jej tułowiu widnieją dwie duże blizny. Jedna z nich znajdują się na jej prawy boku, a druga pod lewą piersią. (nie zawsze je widać) Jej ubiór jest cały czarny. Składa się on z stanika bikini zawiązywanego na szyi, krótkich spodenek z szerokim paskiem oraz długich butów. Ma na sobie także długi płaszcz z kapturem z białymi paskami (takimi, jak widuje się na dresach) po bokach. thumb|180px New World Online Jest niska i drobna, ma bladą skórę, ma oczy w kolorze odcieniu fioletu i czarne włosy, z jednym kosmykiem opadającym na nos. Nosi standardowy strój Shinigami. Później Tanaki ma na lewym ramieniu opaskę z godłem 13. Oddziału. Rękawy Shihakushō podwija ponad łokieć, nosi też białe rękawiczki, które sięgają jej aż za łokcie. Z kolei jej włosy są teraz ścięte krócej, jednak całe uczesanie się nie zmienia. thumb|left Intergalactic Masters Football Online Ma różowe włosy związane w dwa kucyki. i błękitne oczy. Jak na dziewczynę jest dość wysoka. Jest szczupła i ma jasną cerę. Nosi strój Gun Gale Online Jest dziewczyną z różowymi włosami, ma turkusowe oczy i jasną cerę. Zawsze ma na sobie opaskę z wstążkami po prawej stronie głowy. Nosi mundurek, składający się z białej koszuli i krótkiej dżinsowej spódniczki. Na lewym rękawie ma godło dawnej Gwiazdy Wieczornej. Czasami nosi biały beret. Time Warrior Online Fight Of Throne Online thumb Przeszłość thumb|left Maja urodziła się 14.06 w Polsce, a dokładniej w Gdańsku. Gdy była w przedszkolu bardzo trudno było jej zawierać jakiekolewiek przyjaźnie, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Tak naprawdę najlepszym jej przyjacielem był koń imieniem Lucky. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu. Kiedy poszła do zerówki poznała pierwszego swojego przyjaciela, który był oczywiście człowiekiem. Nazywał się Uchiki. Razem z nim przychodziła do Lucky'iego. Chłopak pokochał konie tak samo jak Tanaki. Pewnego dnia ogier przestraszył się i przypadkowo kopnął Uchikiego. Dostał niewielkich obrażeń, jednak ego rodzice zakazali kontaktu z Mei. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona stratą przyjaciela. Parę dni później zdechł Lucky, co kompletnie dobiło Tanaki. Z opresji wyciągnęła ją jednak Anna Sawa. Razem poszły do podstawówki i były dla siebie jak siostry. Poszły nawet do tego samego gimnazjum, gdzie poznały dwóch przyjaciół Jakuba i Koutarou. Stworzyli paczkę i trzymają się razem nawet w grze. Zainteresowania Jazda konna thumb|Mei i LucekMei od małego kochała jazde konną. Jej kuzyni mieli swoją własną stadninę koni i Maja wykorzystywała każdą okazję by chociaż usiąść na swojego ulubionego wierzchowca. Pewnego dnia Tanaki wsiadła na konia pod nieobecność nikogo i ruszyła do galopu siedząc na oklep... W rezultacie po paru minutach spadła z konia. To ją nie zniechęciło, ale rodzice zakazali jej jazdy przez najbliższy czas i gdy tylko miała kontakt z koniem to od razu ją odciągali. W końcu w wieku 11 lat zaczęła trenować jazdę. Nie tylko była świetnym jeźdźcem, ale również doskonale rozumiała te zwierzęta. Na 12 urodziny dostała wspaniałego ogiera - Lucka, który stał się jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Rysunek thumb|left|156pxMei zawsze uwielbiała rysunek i zawsze miała do tego talent. Wiele razy jej prace były chwalone, a jedna z nich miała szansę pojawić się w galerii, ale Tanaki się nie zgodziła, gdyż był on dla Ani. Maja najbardziej lubi rysować dla kogoś, sprawia jej to dużą radość. Najbardziej lubi rysować ludzi i konie. Kenjutsu thumb|196px Kenjutsu - czyli nauka walki mieczem. Mei jako broń wybrała sobie katanę. Trenować zaczęła w wieku 10 lat i wiele razy wygrywała różne zawody, choć nie zawsze. Była bardzo szybka i zwinna, co dawało jej przewagę nad wieloma osobami. Jej stałą rywalką była Akano Umi, która zrezygnowała, gdy podczas z jednej z walk miała poważny wypadek. Maja również tego dnia zrezygnowała z zawodów, wyrażając szacunek dla przeciwniczki. Akano to doceniła i dziewczyny się zaprzyjaźniły. Łucznictwo thumb|206px Łucznictwo również jest jednym ze sportów, które Maja trenuje od dawna. Zaczęła w wieku 9 lat. Początki były ciężkie, gdyż jej trener jej nienawidził. Z tego powodu miała półroczną przerwę. Później poznała nowego trenera, który stał się też jej dobrym kolegą i zaproponował połączyć jeździectwo z łucznictwem. Od tamtej pory Majka trenuje łucznictwo również na koniu. Historia thumb|left|200px|Maja w SAOSword Art Online Maja w SAO była jednym z uwięzionych graczy. Na początku była w gildii utworzonej ze swoich znajomych. Niestety, podczas walki z jednym z bossów wszyscy, prócz Tanaki zginęli. Dziewczyna była zrozpaczona, w furii zabiła bestię i przez parę następnych dni siedziała w cieniu, przez co została lekko w tyle. Do dalszej walki przekonała ją Asuna. Dziewczyny przez jakiś czas walczyły razem, by Mei odzyskała pewność siebie. Gdy nadszedł czas Maja i Asuna rozstały się, mając nadzieję się jeszcze spotkać. Została samotnym graczem. Wiele razy miała zaproszenia od thumb|200px|Maja w SAOróżnych osób do współpracy. Niewiele dni po propozycji zwykle słyszała o śmierci tego gracza. Jedną z ciekawszych osób napotkanych podczas gry był Piotr Evans. Dziewczyna widząc że chłopak nie odnajduje się w grze postanowiła dać mu parę wskazówek. Niechętnie się z nim rozstawała, lecz Evans nie był jeszcze zbyt wprawiony by walczyć z nią z bossem na 18 piętrze. Była beta testerką, lecz nikt się o tym nie dowiedział. Ukrywała swój level, jednak starała się dzielić swoją wiedzą odnośnie gry. Często bezinteresownie pomagała ludziom. Nie chciała, by tak jak ona ktoś stracił tyle przyjaciół w jednej chwili. Po jakimś czasie jej nick "Venaya" stał się słynny. Była tylko o krok dalej niż Kirito, miała więc nadzieję go spotkać (wcześniej spotkali się podczas spotkania beta testerów). W końcu jednak nastąpił koniec gry. Dziewczyna obudziła się jako jedna z pierwszych. Nie miała jednak urazy do gier, tak jak większość. Szybko doszła do dawnej formy i gdy tylko usłyszała o Alfheim Online od razu się zalogowała. Alfheim Online thumb|left|200px|Maja w Alfheim Online Maja w ALO wybrała rasę Salamander, nick pozostał ten sam - Venaya. Postanowiła tym razem nie grać sama i po szybkim zdobyciu nowych umiejętności dołączyła do jednej z najlepszych gildii wśród Salamandrów - "Półksiężyc". Poznała tam paru graczy i się z nimi zakolegowała, jednak większość pozostawała dla niej dziwnie obca. Pewnego dnia Maja błądząc po bazie drużyny niechcący podsłuchała rozmowę o napad na gildię Sylph'ów. Tanaki jednak była z tą rasą w zgodzie, więc nie spodobał się jej ten plan, tymbardziej, że miała być przynętą. Gdy dziewczyna chciała się wycofać jedna z desek skrzypnęła. Osoby w środku poczuły że są podsłuchiwane. Maja zaczęła uciekać, rozpoczęli za nią pogoń. Dziewczyna była jednak dla nich za zwinna i za szybka i szybko się nie zmęczyła. W końcu odpuścili a Maja została sama w lesie. O poranku zorganizowano na nią drugi atak i doszło do walki. Tanaki jednak to przewidziała i zastawiła pułapki, w które wpadli. Ci którzy się wydostali szybko zostali pokonani. Dziewczyna ruszyła w stronę stolicy Sylphów. Gdy dotarła została niemiło przywitana, jednak zaraz po wytłumaczeniu się została przyjęta. Wszystkie gildie zostały ostrzeżone. Mei jednak się nie zniechęciła i dołączyła do gildii sprzymierzonej z Sylphami - Gwiazda Wieczorna. Dziewczyna opowiedziała o zdarzeniu w tamtej drużynie i razem z nowo poznanymi graczami zaplanowała atak na Półksiężyc. Zaatakowali w południe, co było bardzo honorowe. Okazało się że drużyna znacznie się pomniejszyła. Wynik był przesądzony - 12 członków Gwiazdy Wieczornej, kontra 7 członków Półksiężyca, gdzie nikt nie dorastał Mai do pięt. Tanaki sama uporała się z kapitanem i gildia wróciła zwycięsko. thumb|240px|Maja i Kirito Po trzech tygodniach Maja jednak odeszła z gildii i postanowiła walczyć z partnerem/partnerką lub w małej grupce przyjaciół. Następnego dnia spotkała Kirito. Chłopak poznał ją prawie od razu i zaprowadził do Asuny, którą wcześniej poznała i Yuuki, z którą walczyła przeciwko bossowi. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźniła się nie tylko z nimi, ale i z Leafą. Zostali drużyną. Parę dni później spotkała swojego "ucznia" - Piotra Evansa. Dziewczyna spędzała z nim dużo czasu i zaczęła go traktować jak brata, w szczególności po bugu gry, który zmienił Pita w tą samą rasę. Gun Gale Online thumb|left|240px|Maja w GGO Mei bardzo zależało na tej grze i czekała na nią od pierwszej plotki, ze względu na broń palną. Dziewczyna zalogowała się jako pierwsza, i jako pierwsza zobaczyła wirtualny świat. Wybrała ten sam nick co zawsze. Bardzo szybko rozwinęła takie umiejętności jak celność, zwinność, wytrzymałość i celność. Była jednym z najszybszych graczy, celowała bezbłędnie do każdego celu i jej HP bardzo wolno spadało, co oznaczało że była niezwykle wytrzymała. Założyła nawet własną drużynę - do której thumb|240px|Meia i Pit niespodziewanie dołączył jej dawny "uczeń" - Peter Evans. Spotkanie wcale nie zdziwiło Tanaki - od SAO często trzymali się razem. Oczywiście nie mogło się odbyć bez niespodzianek. Znów narodziła się Gwiazda Wieczorna. Od czasu pokonania tej gildii w ALO ciągle pragnęli zemsty na Mai. Venaya nie chciała jednak naraż drużyny i sama zawalczyła z kapitanem, jednak Gwiazda Wieczorna zagrała nieczysto, gdyż wezwali posiłki. Pomimo jej znakomitych zdolności przegrywała, ale na szczęście pewna osoba przyszła jej na pomoc. Pit dotatrł praktycznie w ostatniej chwili. Razem pokonali przeciwników, jednak oni nadal pragnęli zemsty... New World Online Spoilery Time Warrior Online Intergalactic Masters Football Online Fight Of Throne Onlinethumb|left|200px Umiejętności ''Sword Art Online'' *'Poziom: '''96 *'HP: '18500 *'Główne wyposażenie: **「Angel Blade」(jednoręczny prosty miecz - wypadł z bossa na 32. piętrze) **「Wind Sword」(jednoręczny długi miecz - wypadł z bossa na 49. piętrze) **「Breath of Darkness」(jednoręczny długi miecz - nagroda z zadania «Łowca Drunken Ape'nów» **「Shiny Star」 (jednoręczny rapier - wypadł z bossa na 40. piętrze) **「Shooting the Moon」- (broń palna - unikalny skill za pierwszy maksymalny poziom «Jednoręczny miecz») *'Zdolności: '''13 *'Statystyki wyposażenia: ' **Jednoręczny miecz '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rzucający miecz '- 998 **'Obrona '- 980 **'Leczenie '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Ukrywanie się '- 892 **'Widzenie w nocy '- 737 **'Bieg '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Rapier -' 761 **'Awaryjne odzyskiwanie HP '- 970 **'Uniki '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **'Szybkość '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» **Śledzenie '- 788 **'Broń palna '- 1000 «Mistrzowski poziom» Umiejętności jednoręcznego miecza 'thumb|Breath Shadow' *'Starburst Stream''' *'Flash' *'Sword Combo' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical Square' *'Breath Shadow' Umiejętności jednoręcznego rapiera *'Star Splash' *'Angel Song' *'Cutting the Air' Umiejętności jednoręcznej broni palnej *'One Deadly Shoot' *'Three Deadly Shoots' *'Five Deadly Shoots' *'Ten Deadly Shoots' ''Alfheim Online Gun Gale Online New World Online *'Główne wyposażenie:' **'Sode no Shirayuki''' (袖白雪, Skryty w Rękawie Śnieg) - W zapieczętowanej formie jest zwykłą kataną z czerwoną rękojeścią i ze złotą tsubą.thumb|Mei i Sode no Shirayuki *'Zdolności: '''14 *'Statystyki:' **'Katana '- 1000 **'Obrona '- 950 **'Atak''' - 950 **'Leczenie '- 1000 **'Bieg '- 1000 **'Wytrzymałość '- 970 **'Uniki '- 1000 **'Szybkość '- 1000 **'Siła '- 780 **'Ukrywanie się '- 882 **'Szukanie' - 801 **'Widzenie w nocy '- 740 **'Śledzenie '- 788 **'Taijutsu' - 1000 Umiejętności katany *'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白 Taniec Pierwszy: Biel Księżyca): Maja ustawia swój miecz przed sobą pionowo, wstęga formuje owalny kształt, po czym macha ostrzem, tworząc smugą półkole i tworzy na ziemi białe koło, które zamraża wszystko w zasięgu swojego promienia w górę. Silną stroną tego ataku jest to, że bardzo trudno je ominąć. *'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣 Taniec Drugi, Biała Fala): Mei tworzy końcem ostrza miecza 4 płomyki lodu na ziemi. Później kieruje swoje ostrze w stronę przeciwnika, a promienie zamieniają się w wielką falę lodu zamrażając wszystko na swojej drodze. *'San no Mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀 Taniec Trzeci, Biały Miecz): Dzięki temu Maja może odnowić swój złamany miecz lub prawdopodobnie wydłużyć go, dzięki czemu może zaskoczyć przeciwnika. *'Juhaku' (樹白|Białe Drzewo): Po wbiciu katany w ziemię, wytworzony przez nią lód kieruje się w stronę przeciwnika. Następnie powoli zaczyna zamrażać go od dołu. Taijutsu Jeszcze parę ich będzie ~ Meika-Chan (dyskusja) 21:50, sie 10, 2013 (UTC) ''Intergalactic Masters Football Online *'HP:' 90 000 *'Tępo:' 100 000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Obrona: 67 000 *'Drybling: '''90 800 *'Technika: '90 900 *'Blok: 58 000 *'Prędkość: '''100 000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Łapanie:' 55 000 *'Wytrzymałość:' 100 000 «Mistrzowski poziom» *'Celność:' 100 000 «Mistrzowski poziom» Ataki 'thumb|274px|Senkishi Brynhildr' *'The Mist''' *'Deep Mist' *'Melody Wave' *Southern Crosscut *La Flamme *'Senkishi Brynhildr' Time Warrior Online Land of Brave Warriors Fight Of Throne Online *'Magia '- 1000 *'Obrona '- 900 *'Atak' - 950 *'Leczenie '- 1000 *'Bieg '- 1000 *'Wytrzymałość '- 950 *'Uniki '- 1000 *'Szybkość '- 1000 *'Siła '- 300 *'Ukrywanie się '- 500 *'Szukanie' - 800 *'Widzenie w nocy '- 100 *'Śledzenie '- 800 *'Walka wręcz' - 1000 Magia i zdolności *'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka -' Powietrzna wersja Smoczego Ryku. Korzystając z tego ataku, Venaya zieje ogromny tornadem w swój cel *'Atak Skrzydłem Niebiańskiego Smoka' - Venaya generuje dużą ilość prądów powietrza w każdym ze swych ramion, które wirują i obracają się do ataku w okolice celu. *'Sierp Niebiańskiego Smoka' - Venaya machając swą nogą tworzy duże wiatry ze swoich stóp w kierunku przeciwnika. *'Szpony Niebiańskiego Smoka' - Venaya przyjmuje odpowiednią postawę, najpierw rozstawia szeroko swoje ramiona, a następnie przesuwa je zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, tworząc przy tym duży podmuch wiatru, który kieruje się wprost na przeciwnika.thumb|Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło *'Kieł Niebiańskiego Smoka' - Zaklęcie walki wręcz, w którym Wendy pokrywa jedną ze swoich rąk, a następnie uderza po łuku, dosięgając końcówkami palców przeciwnika, pozostawiając przy tym smugę wiatru po ciosie. *'Lśniąca Fala: Niebiańskie Wiertło' - Specjalne zaklęcie, w którym Venaya najpierw rozstawia szeroko swoje ramiona i tworzy dookoła dużą barierę wiatru, po czym przesuwa swoje ręce przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara, powodując, że ściana wiatru ściska się do środka, przeciwdziałając i wysyłając przeciwnika wysoko w powietrze. *'Troia' - zaklęcie leczące rany zewnętrzne *'Vernier' - zaklęcie leczące rany wewnętrzne *'Arms' - leczy choroby Tytuły Maja często była rozpoznawana w grach przez swoje tytuły, które były nadawane najczęściej przez graczy, którzy widzieli ją, lecz nie znali jej nicku, przez jakieś specjalne wyczyny lub unikalną cechę. Wiele razy rywalizowała z Alex o tytuł najszybszego i najzwinniejszego gracza VRMMORPG, zdania jednak są podzielone. SAO *'Czarny Strzelec' - ze względu na unikalny skill broni palnej *'Czarny Błysk' SAO '- tytuł, który nadał jej Peter Evans, ze względu na jej szybkość ALO *'Płomienny Salamander - ze względu na zwinność i szybkość *'Gwiazda Półksiężyca - '''tytuł, który jej został nadany gdy sprzymierzyła się z Gwiazdą Wieczorną i zgładziła Półksiężyc GGO *'Yurippe - ('przezwisko Yuri z Angel Beats, która była świetna w celowaniu i w walce wręcz) za celoność NWO *'Venaya, bogini prędkości '- ze względu na szybkość *'Irys - 'kwiat symbolizujący odwagę TWO IMFO LBO FOTO *'Niebiański Smoczy Zabójca '''- ze względu na używaną magię Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jej rodzina jest nie znana, wiadomo tylko że ma siostrę o imieniu Julia. *Podobnie jak Kirito lubi czarny kolor. *Jej avatary Shinigami i Black Rock Shooter mają zdolność rozmowy z bossami i wirtualnymi stworzeniami. *Ania mówi na nią Meika. Galeria Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Meika-Chan Kategoria:Dobry Bohater Kategoria:SAO Kategoria:ALO Kategoria:NWO